Finding Freedom
by Nightingale-sama
Summary: This is the story of how Jessica Hope becomes Miyako. How will she survive in a world where Demons are real and a god is pulling the strings? Can she gain her freedom back or will this world tear her apart? Rated M for death.


**Finding Freedom**

**2014-02-03**

Published

**CHAPTER 1 ****– Intro **

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, in this chapter or any others. Also This is the prequel to Finding Hope. Those of you who have read Finding Hope will notice that this story starts out the same way.]**

Jessica was just finishing up printing off some scans of her draft work at the firm when her sweetheart called to ask her to a party. As much as she didn't like large parties, never being much of a party goer, she couldn't say no to her fiancé Jacob. Smiling at her coworkers on the way out, getting the occasional congratulations, she walked over to her car. The midday sun was warm on her skin; the breeze was crisp and fresh. As she pulled out her keys a loud thump sounded. She jumped her hand clutched her racing heart. A bird had landed a top of her little silver car. The poor thing was dead.

She pulled up at the party an hour before it started to help her Jacob and their friends set everything up. Jessica opened the front door and removed her shoes before she registered the odd scent in the air. It smelled metallic almost like putting a rusty nail in your mouth. She turned the corner into the living area her socks sliding across the carpet soundlessly.

Her right hand lay over her lips to help keep the bile that ran up her throat from spilling out onto the floor. Not even ten feet away lay Jacob; he was slumped against the once pristine white couch a hand loosely covering a gaping hole in his side. Tears slid down her face as she poorly choked back a sob. She ran to his side. She cried out with a heart wrenching scream when she found no pulse.

Holding Jacobs' head to her chest she continued to cry. She pleaded under her breath from someone, anyone to give back Jacob's life. He didn't deserve this. She didn't want to live in a world without him in it. She begged any and every deity out there to help.

She opened her eyes when she felt warmth radiating in front of her. A man stood a few feet away from her looking down at her with cold icy eyes. Later she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he looked like, just that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was icy like a blizzard yet his voice was as warm as the hottest day of summer.

"I will save the boy's life only if you give me something in return." His voice was cruel yet at the same time it was pleasant.

Jessica knew she would give anything to give Jacob the chance to live again. She answered the divine being, "I will give you anything if you can give him back his life."

He smiled down at her. "If you devote some of your life to serving me and do as I command during that time then I will bring life back into your lover right now."

Jessica smiled. The god knew he would have her. "Yes! Just please bring him back! I will devote myself to you."

"I need you to swear my child that you will devote some of your life to serving me in exchange for my bringing your lover back to life."

"I swear!" she all but screamed at him. He smiled.

Jacob took a deep shuttering breath. Jessica cried out in joy and hugged him through her tears. Laughing and crying at the same time. "I love you, Jacob."

"Baby I love you too." They kissed. Jacob stood up, his back to the god. He reached a hand down to help Jessica up. Always the gentleman, she thought. She never saw how it happened. Though deep down she knew what happened. One moment he was smiling at her and the next his head was in her lap. His once warm bright eyes were staring up at her, empty, dull and lifeless. She screamed as his body fell backwards with a sputter of blood peppering her. The god smiled a wicket cruel smile. "From this day forth you are Miyako. You will do your service to me for as long as I see fit."

"Who do you think you are, why did you kill him?" she screamed at him as the situation sunk in. Later she would realise he never denied killing Jacob. She would blame the god until the end of her days for taking everything from her.

"I go by many names child, Kali, Jashin and many more. You will address me as Master-sama, My Lord, or anything else as equally respectful."

She was falling through thick blackness in the next moment. Her life would never be the same. She just wished for death.

That was when Jessica Hope became Miyako.


End file.
